


He is my son

by Bubble_Buzz0110



Series: Rivals [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I swear these two are the only ones with a healthy father son relationship, Violence, i hate my writing, i just figured out custom tags are a thing, my writing sucks, projecting onto Fundy, rhis is cool, why do I do this to myselg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110
Summary: Fundy gets into a fight at school and Wilbur gets a call about it
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rivals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	He is my son

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Transphobia  
> Violence   
> Slurs  
> Yelling  
> Cringey writing

Hot blood raced down fundy’s face from his nose, another boy his age punched him.   
“What the fuck!” He yelped, forgetting he was at school as he hissed in pain.  
“Stop dressing like a boy you dyke” the blonde in front of him hissed  
“What does that even mean!! I am a boy you prick” Fundy shouted clutching his bloody nose  
“Tch no you’re not” the guy said livid as hellfire.  
The blonde slammed Fundy into a wall, Fundy hissed in pain.  
“You’re a bloody tranny” the kid sneered. Fundy glanced around looking for a teacher, or another student, anyone! While Fundy was panicking the kid took the opportunity to shove Fundy to the ground. The ginger yelped in pain, the blonde stared down at him, disdain clear in his eyes. Fundy didn’t know why this kid loathed him so much, why was this happening to him?? Who even was this kid??  
“You’re an abomination” the boy hissed clenching his fists.  
“You’re the fucking devil” Fundy spat wiping the blood off of his face  
The kid looked at Fundy with pure disgust.  
Blondie dragged Fundy up by his curly hair causing him to Yelp in pain.  
He was shoved against the wall again this time harder. Fundy clawed at the kids arms in an attempt to get him to let go of his shirt collar.   
“What’s going on here??!” A teacher snapped   
The two boys were panting and Fundy was covered in his own blood. Mrs. Evans dragged the blonde brat off of Fundy.   
“Esmée why are you covered in blood??” Mrs. Evans asked concerned   
Fundy cringed at the use of his past name  
“He fell down the stairs” blondie sneered   
“No I didn’t! You just beat me” Fundy scoffed  
The blonde glared at him.  
“Boys, boys let’s calm down. Let’s go to principal Darla’s office ok?” Mrs. Evans said, trying to sound calm.

The three of them walked to the principal's office, Mrs. Evans opened the door and let the two go inside. Fundy was still bleeding and nobody let him go to the nurses office.  
“So what happened here?” The principal asked  
“He beat me up on my way to class” Fundy murmured, trying his best not to bleed of everything  
“No I didn’t! He-he fell down the stairs!” Blondie spoke clearly.  
“I see..Braiden, Esmée I’m calling both of your parents” the principal spoke glaring at both children. Fundy shrunk and Braiden felt sick.

“Hello, is this Esmée’s parents? This is Kathrine Darla” Principal Darla asked  
Fundy felt nauseous at the thought of Wilbur knowing his deadname  
“Whos Esmée? I have a son named Fundy but I don’t know anyone by the name Esmée” Wilbur spoke dryly  
“Yes…Fundy that’s Esmée. Are you her father?” Darla said disgust lacing her tone as she said Fundy’s chosen name.  
“She got into a fight at school” Darla spoke, voice sickly sweet.  
Fundy wanted to puke.  
“Sure you have the right number? I have a son ma’am. His name is Fundy” Wilbur repeated  
“Yes I’m sure, please come to the school. Thank you, goodbye” she said tone growing aggravated.  
Soon Wilbur and Braidens parents showed up.

“Hello, oh hey Fundy!” Wilbur greeted ruffling his son’s hair before noticing he was drenched in blood and his favourite jacket was on the ground.   
“What happened.” Will demanded glaring at the principal  
“She got into a fight sir” Darla repeated tone just as fake cheerful  
“He. He’s a boy. Fundy is a boy” Wilbur hissed  
“Esmée is a girl, it says so in the records  
“Then change it because Fundy is not a girl anymore!”

“I knew you were a tranny” Braiden whispered into Fundy’s ear   
“I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! WHAT THE HELL IS A TRANNY” Fundy shouted standing up out of frustration.  
The room grew quiet.  
Wilbur looked like he was about to murder everyone right then and there.   
“Esmée! Watch your tone” Darla snapped causing Fundy to flinch   
Wilbur was absolutely livid.  
“That’s it. We’re leaving. Fundy go grab your stuff” Wilbur hissed glaring at Darla  
Fundy was panicked  
Was Wilbur mad at him???   
Fundy walked quickly to avoid getting in trouble with Will for being too slow; he doubted that Wilbur would hit him but he didn’t know what Wilbur, as pissed as he was now, would do. 

Wilbur was about to kick the principals teeth in,   
“What in the fucking world made you think any of this was ok??? Did you even send Fundy to the Fucking nurse first???? He’s drenched in his own fucking blood” Wilbur shouted   
“What absolute fucking idiot allows a ten year old boy to just sit there in his own blood!” Wilbur hissed, his words felt like fire.  
“You’re an absolute fucking horrible bastard and your fucking stu-”  
“Dad ‘m back” Fundy mumbled looking down anxiously  
“Oh hello son” Wilbur spoke calmly,  
“You left your jacket on the floor” he said, handing Fundy his precious jacket from the day Wilbur had decided Fundy was just his kid now.  
“We’re going home.” Wilbur stated callously.

The two walked home almost silently until Fundy broke the silence,   
“Are you mad at me” he stifled a sob  
“No..no sweetheart..” Will mumbled pulling Fundy into a hug  
“Honey I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at everyone else who was in that situation” he spoke softly while running his hands through his sons curly hair, his fox ears where visible due to his hat being lost somewhere in the fight  
“I...I thought you were gonna be mad…..that I didn’t...tell you my old name” Fundy sobbed, burrowing his face into his fathers chest  
“Why would I be mad about that?” Wilbur asked dumb founded   
“Cause...I’m….keeping stuff….from you” Fundy hiccuped  
“You’ll tell me about yourself as time goes on, I don’t need everything at once” Will mumbled hugging his son tighter  
“Thanks” Fundy hiccuped

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I hate tbtbsbsvrfvfb


End file.
